ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kip Kutler
Insert non-formatted text here Born in Toronto Ontario to Irish Immigrant parents. Kip grew up in a rough section of Toronto in Regent Park that was infested with many gangs and lots of criminal activity late at night. He was a high school drop out who took a job on loading dock for Quaker Oates in Toronto. He receiving an add in the mail about a wrestling school in Green Wood Indiana and asked to be transferred to the plant in the States near by. He worked and trained at night for 6 months at "The Warrior" Jason Taylor's sWo training facility. Upon graduating Kip took a job in ExWA as young eager green horn with something to prove. He quickly moved up the ranks and the rest is history. ExWA Kip exploded on the scene going almost undefeated for 6 months until he suffered his first loss the companies handed picked Champion Sex Junkie. Kip would be forced into a tag team with Joe Fields called the A-Team. They enjoyed a successful run as champions as they both became stars and it was time for them to move up the ranks of ExWA. Kip won a battle royal and was crowned the first ever ExWA IC Champion. He would defend that on many of nights until he faced his former partner Joe Fields as Kip loss because of outside interference by Sex Junkie and Dark Lord who were jealous of Kip's rising fame. Kip would lead an all out strike against the now former Franchise Players but Kip being the opportunist turned his back on ExWA and joined the Franchise Players. These Three men tortured and destroyed everyone in ten ranks of ExWA until owner Don Crowley was forced to pit these en against each other. They feuded and the group disbanded. At the last PPV Kip won a money in bank shot the week before and waited til Sen Junkie defended against Dark Lord and Kip cashed in and defeated a near lifeless Junkie to become the World Champion. INDEPENDENT SCENE Kip wrestled in various federations forrm HWF to USWF on smaller scales winning many championships and accolades. Kip built a reputaion on the independent scene that has assured him employement anytime he needs it. Has won many battle royals and special event PPV's and dedication events and apppearances. Kip attributes his fame today to of these smaller feds where he built his craft. TCW Kip joined Total Championship Wrestling in 2007 and won the IC and Tag Team Title. Kip is the longest reigning tag team champion in TCW history. Kip had spent most of his time harassing and torturing wrestlers on camera and behind scenes so TCW in their all mighty wisdom attempted to suspend Kip. Kip in retalition pulled some strings and ended his relationship with TCW and its owners. Kip enjoyed his time but had become fed up with the "booty pushes" and the owners privileges they would give themselves! Kip after some time away mended his ways with TCW and recently returned to Emotional Trauma as one of Alexei Morozov's partners. CWC Kip made surprise visits in CWC to help out a friend in Don Corbone as he assisted in Kid C's first ever World Title reign. Kip disappear shortly there after and reappeared by via special guest referee between Chief of Staff and Jamal Brown as Jamal Brown won the world title. Kip enjoyed a tag team title reign with Chief of staff in the team The High City Rollers. Kip again left CWC! Kip was a huge boost to CWC ratings and enjoyed his stay there. RAGE Kip made the jump to RAGE as he and Daniel Dare worked out a lucrative deal before Dare stepped down that had to be honoured. Shortly after arriving Kip won the Scientific Showcase Title. Kip was diagnosed with cancer and has taken an extended leave of absence. Kip made a sudden impact when he returned to attack Kevin Sowers forcing him into retirement and saving Daniel Dare from an ass kicking. It was discovered that Kip's Cancer was nothing but a lie, a swerve that was cocked up by he and Daniel Dare. Kip used his time off to heal from old injuries. Kip is now on route to the RAGE World Title! Kip believes and if you ask him he will tell you that he is the future of the business and the FUTURE of RAGE! Titles *EXWA World, IC *SWF World *FCW World *EWA World *HWF World, US *CWS World, Tag (w/Kid C) *CWF World, Tag (w/Kid C) *AWA World, Tag (w/Kid C) *UWF World, Tag (w/Kid C) *USWF World *XFnW World *TCW IC,Tag (w/Kid C) *CWC Tag (w/Chief of Staff) *RAGE Scientific Showcase Champion Merchandise Category:FUEDS